Meanwhile in a parallel universe
by Robin no Hood
Summary: Un OS regroupant tous les clichés qu'on peut trouver dans le Drarry, parodique et uniquement histoire de déconner (c'est vraiment sans prétention). Amusez vous bien, j'espère :) Harry x Draco.


Coucou vous !

Voilà, alors je reposte un **OS parodique** que j'ai réalisé y'a deux bonnes années au moins, sous un autre pseudo et sur un autre site.

Tout appartient à JKR sauf le déroulement affabulé de l'histoire qui a germé dans ma tête.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit **AUCUNEMENT** de se moquer du yaoi ou du Drarry. C'est juste que j'ai lu beaucoup de fictions de ce genre là et certaines parfois m'ont paru naïves, maladroites ou même totalement à se tirer les cheveux. C'est un jugement personnel et ça ne sous-entend **pas** que je me crois meilleure, bien évidemment :) ça a juste donné lui à sa forme la plus poussée et parodique dans mon esprit. Ici sont donc rassemblés pêle-mêle tous** les clichés majeurs qu'on peut rencontrer autour du Drarry** (et je ne dis pas que j'en suis à l'abris dans mes futurs écrits haha) voilà ce que j'avais d'ailleurs écris à l'époque : _Désolée, il fallait que mon cerveau évacue. Parce que franchement, je me rends compte que c'est suuuper délicat d'écrire une fiction HPDM sans trop paraitre pas du tout crédible. Et comme il est tard, ce décompressage se traduit par un beau WTF le plus total._

Evidemment, **Harry x Drago**

J'espère que vous vous amuserez :)

**x**

_Meanwhile in a parallel universe_.

**Ou** _ce qui est censé se passer quand il y a traction capillaire exagérée_.

Il fait beau ce matin-là à Poudlard et lorsque le soleil s'est levé en ce mois de Juin, il fait au moins 32° degrés en Ecosse (1ère traction capillaire). Du coup, Dumbledore, qui est franchement un mec cool pour son âge, décide d'annuler la classe aujourd'hui (2ème traction capillaire). Oui, ok, les ASPICS c'est dans trois semaines mais franchement, comme Dumbledore le dit lui-même (et même que c'est lui qui l'a inventé) :

« YOLO ! »

Pour une fois McGonagall n'est pas sceptique (3ème) et se détache les cheveux (vous m'avez compris). Il fait vraiment super chaud. Du coup, les septièmes années sont autorisés à faire une fête au bord du lac. Et sus au calamar géant. Et puis de toute façon, tous les élèves se disent que c'est une bonne idée parce que :

a. ça renforce les liens inter-maisons.

b. ça va pouvoir chopper dans tous les coins.

c. les merguez/frites c'est trop bon.

d. la réponse d.

Mais évidemment, le monde n'est pas parfait, il faut combattre avec virulence les clichés. N'est-ce pas ? Donc y'en a qui râlent. Les Serpentards surtout, parce que franchement, on ne vit peut-être qu'une fois mais faire la fête à la Projet X (alors qu'ils savent même pas ce que c'est) avec des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors, c'est pas top-top.

Mas bon, admettons que Dumbledore soit vraiment un mec frais, il oblige tout le monde à y aller chez les septièmes années. Et puis l'argument majeur c'est : va y avoir de la meuf en bikini (au cas où vous seriez lents, c'est la 15ème traction capillaire) et parait que sous ses airs de sainte nitouche, la Granger c'est de la bombastique.

Donc, une fois n'est pas coutume, on range l'uniforme réglementaire au placard et on s'habille décontracte et tout ce beau monde se retrouve au bord du lac. Les elfes de maison s'improvisent pro du snack ambulant et Rogue matte un coup depuis la tour d'astronomie avec le télescope de Sinistra la prof d'astronomie.

Et tout se déroule dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Après tout, une quarantaine de jeunes de 17 ans en maillots au bord de l'eau, je vois pas le problème, c'est même plutôt chouette. Et puis c'est pas des obsédés, ils savent se contenir queue même. La preuve, Lavande ça se voit presque pas qu'elle se fait peloter par Dean.

Mais bon, comme toute chouette journée, il faut un élément perturbateur. Et ça tombe plutôt bien parce qu'Harry Potter se fait justement chier (en même temps, après avoir détruit 7 horcruxes, tué le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, être mort deux fois mais en fait je revis, et devenu le héros des héros… on se fait chier facile). Et puis il en a justement marre parce que Ron et Hermione roucoulent (fallait bien qu'ils se choppent à un moment ceux-là) et que lui, il tient la chandelle comme un con. Il aimerait bien être amoureux mais franchement, il n'est pas le genre de mec à rester dans les clous alors il se fait vite chier avec une meuf belle, intéressante, marrante, qui l'aime depuis toujours. Lui ce qu'il aimerait c'est l'aventure, c'est l'interdit. Bref, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire con(pliqué).

Enfin, je vois pas pourquoi je vous parle de ça, parce que Drago Malefoy vient d'arriver à la fête et franchement, tout le monde le téma. Normal, il est super canon. Et puis comme il aime bien qu'on le regarde, il fait ses trucs d'aristo, comme porter un maillot de bain en soie sauvage avec une chemise en lin (et attention, sur l'étiquette c'est marqué : 100% lin, y'a pas d'élasthanne ou tous ces trucs de pauvre qui lui sont bien inférieurs). Et voilà, je sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais entre Potter et Malefoy, c'est pas trop ça quoi.

Alors ça se balance direct des regards de kaïras. Mais c'est pas grave parce que tout le monde à l'habitude. C'est sooo surfait quoi Malefoy et Potter qui se tirent la tronche. Et puis là, ils sont chelous, d'un coup ils s'évitent.

Un peu comme si s'apercevoir en maillot de bain ça les avaient fait réfléchir. En tout cas, croyez-le ou non, ils ont super chaud. Mais normal en même temps, il fait 32°C et ya un elfe qui fait cuire les œufs au plat sur des galets. Du coup, la logique veut que quand on a chaud, on fait en sorte d'avoir froid. Alors ils décident d'aller se baigner. (et là, l'auteur meurt devant tant de logique)

Et merde, le lac il est froid, genre comme tous les lacs écossais et ça refroidit vite les ardeurs. Mais ce qui doit arriver, arrive et les deux mecs qui s'aiment pas trop trop, ils décident d'aller nager au même endroit et ils se cognent.

Honnêtement, si je voulais tirer un peu tout ça par les cheveux, je dirai qu'ils se sont avant déportés dans une crique du lac que personne connait, à l'abris des regards, avec des fées et des centaures genre petit poney. Mais comme vous l'avez compris, c'est pas mon genre les élucubrations loufoques.

Donc les deux petits gars se cognent et tout le monde retient son souffle parce que là, c'est sûr, ça va péter grave. Sauf Dumbledore, qui lui, sourit en coin en mode : hinhin je sais un truc que tu sais pas et paf dans ta face.

Et là c'est le retournement de situation de malade. Nelson Montfort hurle dans son micro. La foule pète les plombs. Les évanouissements s'enchainent et Harry et Drago, au lieu de se battre à coups de poings, font une bataille de langues, méga mouillée. Tellement que ça censure automatiquement pour les moins de 16 ans et que c'est interdit en salle en Angleterre comme le dernier clip de Rihanna.

Et puis ça s'touche, ça s'frotte, Ron hurle et pleure du sang. Tout le monde est là, genre : wtf, on me viole le cerveau ! Mais franchement Dumbledore lui, il a l'air trop content de lui. Parce qu'en fait, il le savait depuis le début que les deux rejetons ils se kiffaient, alors il avait trop préparé le coup pour les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Enfin, du coup, après l'émeute (et les 3 morts qu'elle entraine), tout le monde se calme et se réjouit parce qu'ils sont trop hot ensemble et qu'il était temps qu'ils s'avouent leur amour parce que franchement, tout le monde les avait cramés ! Ron a même une illumination et les bénit et du coup tout le monde recommence à faire la fête. Sauf Harry et Drago qui commencent à avoir le feu au… enfin, ils sont planqués dans un buisson quoi, et croyez-moi ça envoie grave !

Et voilà, **fin**.

**x**

Sentez vous libres de me laisser un avis et

A bientôt :)


End file.
